kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Blackmyst
Blackmyst is a chat room in Kongregate. Widely considered the most Mysterious room of all, its fast pace and unorthodox style can be intimidating to newcomers, but those who venture a closer look might find delicious secrets in the darkness... However, without a since we have no active roomowner Blackmyst has become a bit troll infested. A Note from the Owner No, I'm not really the room owner. But until the technical details of ownership get sorted out, here are a few guidelines for behavior in the 'Myst: New users are encouraged to start with the Official Kongregate Rules of Conduct; the first and most important of these rules is don't be a jerk. If you are good to your fellow Mystians (including but not limited to the moderators), they will be good to you. Be excellent to each other! The moderators' leniency is dependent on the general mood in the chat room. As long as everyone's happy about it, we will usually allow a reasonable level of role-playing, "PG-13" humor, and even occasional swearing (but no CAPS-LOCK spamming or filter-dodging, please). If a mod believes you're having an unacceptably negative influence on the room, you will probably be politely asked to stop. Don't take these requests lightly; this may be your only warning. After you've been informed of the nature of your misbehavior, the mods are authorized to issue silences. As in any room, the following will result in a silence or ban without warning: - Posting inappropriate links (pornography, malicious Javascripts, shock sites) - Flooding the chat with pages and pages of spam - Obvious trolling/spamming on an alt account after receiving ample warning on another account The Internet may be serious business, but people come to Kongregate for fun. If you don't spoil the fun in Blackmyst, then you'll always be welcome to join in! -- Sirago, "Resident Mod but not Owner" of Blackmyst P.S. Don't forget to thank Josh for making this wiki page! Active Participants NO CURRENT ROOMOWNER While technically Akasharoo is our roomowner she has''' completely''' abandoned us and left Kongregate leaving us to fend for ourselves for the time being. IF she ever does return she will most likely be completely rejected by the people of Blackmyst because of her abandonment and refusal to give up being roomowner so another mod could step in and fill the roll of Roomowner. Resident Moderators Sirago is our only resident moderator. We do however have a few other moderators that are regular visitors to Blackmyst, these include''' Olimm, Coradon' and 'InfiniteHunter. Blackmyst Regulars JoshinatorKY JoshinatorKY spends a lot of time in Blackmyst. There are a lot of people who don't really like him too much but a lot of people that do as well. As long as you behave and don't troll you will find him to be a pleasant person to chat with. But trolls beware, this user is known to report people quite often and call mods when needed. He and Dreadedkiller are bf gf. As Mystorian and Keeper of the Wiki, Josh has immortalized the room and its regs by writing most of this page. Yes, the one you are reading right now! '''Nicknames: '''Josh, Josho, Joshinator, and... KY Jelly >.<''' Dreadedkiller Dreadedkiller is really nice to talk to, she may not talk as much as some of the other regs but when she does chat she is nice and people enjoy talking with her. She and JoshinatorKY are gf bf. As a side note, she really enjoys eating cookies. Nicknames: '''Dread, Dreaded. ToastyPancakes Toasty is enjoyable to talk to when she isn't mad, she has a short fuse but is nice for the most part. She loves to RP and is obsessed with Jesse McCartney. '''Nickname:' '''Toasty '(note from Toasty) Just don't piss me off and everything will be OK :)' '(note from JoshinatorKY) It's impossible not to make her mad at some point.' OGSHADOWSNIPER OGSHADOWSNIPER is a pretty cool guy and fun to talk to. He is an avid gamer and spends quite a bit of time in Blackmyst. '''Nicknames: '''OG, OGShadow. Halycron Halycron spends alot of his time lurking in the shadows of Blackmyst however when he does chat it is often very pleasent and intellectual. Not a whole bunch is known about this ninja. Oh and his real name is ''*is killed by ninja* ''respect the real name...fear the real name...do not question it for it is hidden in time '''Nickname:' Haly AJnessity The big and scary one (or so she always says,be it true or false,that is for you to define), official huggabilityness of all the huggable ones. Need a hug? This one will provide you one, any time, anywhere. Random talker, silent for long times but never stops following the chat. After all, she is the queen (and tiny bit the king too) of the lurkers. Respects the ones who follow the rules and have some manners as well. Artistic soul who always has some random "wisdom" to offer. Nickname: AJ ngrules Ngrules talks a little, but most of the time he is too busy gaming to notice what is going on in chat. If you do catch him chatting he is a cool person to talk with. Nickname: '''NG UUU2 uuu2 is a badge adict and big Kongregate fan. He spends alot of time on Kongregate and tries to earn at least one badge a day. His favorite genre of game is Puzzle games. He loves cats and talking with friends. If he isn't earning badges he is often an active member of chat. '''Nicknames: uuu and Ux7 snoozbuster Snoozbuster is a fairly quiet resident. He normally is doing a plethora of other things, most of them involving chat. He's always following the chat, though. Like a ninja... He loves collecting badges and is always looking for another game to play. (Troll Tip)'' This user hates it when people capitalize his name.'' Nickname:' '''Snooz, Snoozy, Snoozer Tak93 '''Nickname: '''Tak Tehwaffla '''Nickname: '''Teh Zedzero2 I can't really say anything good about this user so I won't say anything at all about Zed. '''Nicknames: '''Zed ShadowWarrior51 ShadowWarrior is a fairly good resident and very rarely will you find him in another room. Most of the time, he's not playing a game, but chatting instead. If you see him, be sure to say hi. Just keep in mind, if you do see him, remember that he likes darkness and shadows. He is like.... an assassin. Be prepared to die. '''Nicknames: '''Shadow and Warrior 'Frequent Visitors''' awesomeM KGarner Reaver369 Songwriter1 Psy_Phoenix BLACKCROW7 Purpleangle GameGuru204 cawntryboi zirkx ToxicWizzard A mysterious wizard of sorts... friendly, but mysterious. koldkiller88 ily_ily kayla15 She's a major suicidal attention whoreing troll, Beware! zedd236 KeiraYagami xXmaddie96Xx Used to be a major troll, but now is just a pain in the ass, again.. Watch out Sockooo RoomReaper LordDemonJackal Blackmyst's History Geography: As known, all civilizations arise from a spark of idea when compared to an enviroment. Blackmyst is found in central Kongregate, east of Greed and north of Hegeomy. The climate is extremly desert like, but as strange as it sounds, there is almost always a heavy shround of mist over the sand and dirt mounds, which is where the name came from. All of these desert like features helped shape the face of Blackmyst, for if they were not there, this region could have easily been taken by enemy invaders. The myst protects the kindom from being in sight, and the desert is so huge, ememys would most likely die from heat stroke of dehydration before they reached myst. The Rise of Blackmyst: Blackmyst was founded in 1978 BC by Akasharoo. Due to the desert like position of Blackmyst, Akasharoo ordered to have irrigation projects done immediatly. They worked. Now all that was need was food. When several Panther- like things were spotted by Mystians, it was order that these creaturs be killed and sold for trade with Greed and Hegeomy. Huge profits were made and as a result, they were able to build the City of Myst. There, Akasaroo had a palace made of gold and siler be built there. There are no current ruins of the temple, so some people doubt this to be true. In 1947 BC, the temple was finished, although, Akasharoo had already died. After this, Myst's golden age lasted from 1897- 369 BC. The Skull War: During Blackmyst's golden age, great jealosy sturred. Paradise (a civillization just southeast of Blackmyst) despised Myst for their wealth. They ordered for 2000 frodulites (money) or a great war would occur. Myst declined and the war began. Named for the millions of people who died, The Skull War raged on. In 756 BC, Hegeomy ordered a navy to attack Paradise. The most know battle of the war was named Xaxamose, when five million Paradisians fought four thoushand mystians. This Battle was lead by ShadowWarrior51 and AresTheTrojan and due to their tactics, the enemy lost. Blackmyst won the war in 456 BC and the Golde Age carries on. Ever since, Paradise has long despised Myst and if given the option, they would most likely start a new war. Modern Day Blackmyst: Now, Myst is a widley known land of all of Kongregate and is a great place to visit right now. They trade with other civilizations a great amount of time and is when they get their most amount of wealth. The Lulz Section. 1275280617936.png|This is pretty much how alot of our frequent visitors are|linktext=This is pretty much how alot of our frequent visitors are... Troll2.png|This is a rendition of what LordDemonJackel might look like.|linktext=This is a rendition of what LordDemonJackel might look like. 1271619638980.png|I lol every time i see this. 1275530982991.jpg|Lol chuck-norris-split-rock.jpg|I lol'd when I saw this. 637.jpg|I love this little comic. 1270439773166.jpg|A great example of how intelligent and awesome our presidents are here in the USA. 1270515912943.jpg|Thank you dinosaurs. :D Slow-Children-At-Play-Chocolate-thumb.jpg|I honest to god thought about making this the Blackmyst logo... 1249324081016.jpg|This is one of my favorite pictures XD 2009-02-24.gif|A comic strip that is more than likely about JoshinatorKY. 1275795878435.jpg|... Awesome XD Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners